Temple of Doom Remake
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: I thought that Temple of Doom was good but could've included a bit more of KICK in the story so I wrote this remake.


**I thought that Temple of Doom's plotline could've been better with a lot more KICK and instead of Milton being taken over, what would happen if Jack were taken over, the spirit wasn't as friendly and he couldn't be got rid of so easily. I thought I'd do this because I've had a bit of writer's block with my other Kickin it story but I hope to put the next chapter up soon. Hope you all enjoys this.**

* * *

"Jack where are you going?" Kim asked

"To find something the warriors have to try to freak everybody out."

"I know there are some of the warriors stuff in the basement, do you want me to come with?" Kim replied

"No, it's fine. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay." She said watching Jack walk into the temple

"Okay, something creepy, something old." Jack said looking around the room

"Ah look." Jack said finding the book and began reading out loud "In the early 1600s, there was a warrior who was brave and powerful named Yoshimi. But was caught when the Grandmaster was murdered in the Temple and was killed for his crimes and betrayal against the way of the Shaolin Warrior. The next day, it was revealed that another warrior, named Tianyuan, who was next in line to be Grandmaster but was tired of waiting and murdered the Grandmaster. They killed the real criminal for treason but it was said that Yoshimi spirit was angered that they believed he killed the Grandmaster and will his spirit will remain in the Temple until the wrong has been made right."

Suddenly the painting of Yoshimi started moving.

The door shut.

"JERRY! MILTON! KIM!" Jack shouted banging on the door

The eyes of Yoshimi began to glow.

"What's going on?" Jack said

Then the soul of Yoshimi that was inside the painting had took hold over the body of Jack, the only noticeable evidence was his eyes. They were no longer their normal colour but completely black.

"Yoshimi's back... for revenge." Yoshimi said from within Jack

**Back At The Party**

"Hey Milton, have you seen Jack?" Kim asked

"I think he went to the basement." Milton replied

"I know but I haven't seen him since he went and he said he wouldn't be that long."

"Maybe he's around and you've just hadn't seen him."

"Maybe."

Then Yoshimi in Jack walked into the party, looking around.

"Jack?" Kim said seeing him "Where have you been?"

"I don't know you or whom you speak of?"

"Jack stop playing around and what happened to your voice?"

"I am Yoshimi! Tell me where is Tianyuan?"

"Tia-who? Jack, what are you talking about?" Kim asked

"I am growing tired of this." Yoshimi replied grabbing Kim "Where is Tianyuan and if you do not know then I will find him myself. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Very well," Yoshimi said letting his grip on Kim go "I will find him myself."

"MILTON!" Kim shouted

"Kim, what's wrong?" Milton said coming over

"There's, there's something wrong with, with Jack!" Kim said

"Like what?"

"He spoke in this really, really deep voice, he kept asking for Tian-something, um he said Tianyuan. And he also said he was Yoshimi."

"Yoshimi? I think he was a warrior."

"How do you know?" Kim asked

"A while ago when we first came to the temple, the warriors showed me his room. There was a story but I can't remember it."

"Do you think it was written down somewhere in his room?" Kim asked

"Maybe, do you want me to go to his room?"

"No, I will. Where is it?"

"Go into the Temple, turn right, go down the stairs and go into the first room on your left."

"Thanks Milton."

"Milton, I found a book about it."

"That's great, read it."

"Jerry, did Milton tell you about Jack?"

"Yes but not until after I ran into him and noticed he was being a bit different."

"In what way?" Kim asked

"He grabbed me by the shirt and held me up until I told him where Tianyuan was."

"Did you?"

"No clue who he is so I just said he was in the Temple somewhere."

"Just read it the book." Milton told Kim

"400 years ago, there was a warrior who was brave and powerful named Yoshimi. But was caught when the Grandmaster was murdered in the Temple and was killed for his crimes and betrayal against the way of the Shaolin Warrior. The next day, it was revealed that another warrior, named Tianyuan, who was next in line to be Grandmaster but was tired of waiting and murdered the Grandmaster. They killed the real criminal for treason but it was said that Yoshimi spirit was angered that they believed he killed the Grandmaster and will his spirit will remain in the Temple until the wrong has been made right." Kim reread

"Wow." Milton said

"I know."

"So, right now, somewhere in the Temple. There's an angry warrior's spirit inside Jack?"

"Ooh, someone's in your boyfriend!"

"Jerry, I'm not in the mood and you should know why because you just said so."

"Yes Kim." Jerry mumbled

"Good. Now what do we do?" Kim asked

"We have to show Yoshimi that the warriors believe he was innocent."

"How do we do that? The warriors aren't going to be back for weeks." Jerry asked

"I know how." Kim answered

"TIANYUAN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!" Yoshimi inside of Jack shouted coming into the courtyard

"Yoshimi!" Kim, Jerry and Milton said coming out of the Temple dressed as Shaolin warriors

"Warriors? You traitors!"

"No, we are not and neither are you. We know that you did not murder the Grandmaster but Tianyuan did and he has been killed for his crimes." Milton said

"We are sorry we thought you murdered the Grandmaster."

"Yes, now you can go in peace." Jerry said then bowed and as he bowed the bald cap he wore to disguise himself came off and revealed to Yoshimi that he was not a warrior.

"FRAUDS! IMPOSTERS! You tried to trick me! But I am not so easily tricked!"

"Well, you were going along with it until Jerry messed it up." Milton said

"Hey, it's not my fault that I forgot to put more makeup glue on the bald cap. Well it is but this was not my idea. It was Kim's so blame her!"

"I just wanted to get Jack back."

"You mean your boyfriend!" Jerry mocked Kim

"I will seriously hurt you soon." Kim said

"Jack, I know you're in there. Please come back." Kim said to Jack

For a moment his eyes went normal for a moment then went back to plain black.

"Jack?" Kim said

"I am Yoshimi. I don't know whom you speak of."

"Please come back Jack." Kim said near tears

"I still do not know who this Jack may or may not be."

"He's the person whose body you've taking over."

"Only so I can finish what started more than 400 years ago."

"Well can't you take someone else over, like Milton?"

"Hey."

"Sorry Milton."

"Quiet."

"Excuse me?" Kim said

"Quiet!"

"Why?" Milton asked

"I feel Tianyuan's spirit." Yoshimi said walking around the courtyard

"There." Yoshimi pointed to the floor of the temple courtyard

"But there's just the floor there." Jerry said confused

"Not for long."

"Wait... Yoshimi, you can't destroy the floor."

"Not the floor. Just that." Yoshimi pointed again

"A tile?" Milton asked

After Milton said that, Yoshimi in Jack lifted from the ground and kicked one tile in the floor that cracked in half. Then Yoshimi picked it up and threw it across the courtyard. Suddenly, a spirit came out of it and produced a ghost-like version of Tianyuan.

"Tianyuan."

"Yoshimi."

"Okay, so you were trapped in a painting in your room and he was trapped in a tile in the floor?" Kim said "Yeah, that makes sense."

"He was trapped in his room because it was a shrine to their mistake while I was put into the floor like the scum they thought I was." The spirit of Tianyuan said

"Well, the warriors obviously knew best." Yoshimi said

"I'm guessing you want to fight like we used to, friend?"

"Do not call me friend! You lost that title the day you murdered the Grandmaster."

"I was tired of waiting. I was always better than him... and you!"

"You may be a better fighter than me but you will never have any honour."

"Who needs honour when I can snap you in half? Remember, whoever loses this fight remains here... forever."

"Wait what!?" Kim said "You mean you would stay in Jack's body forever!"

"I am sorry but yes."

"So, shall we fight." Tianyuan asked

"To the afterlife." Yoshimi replied

"Oh I get it! Normally it's 'to the death' but they're already dead so they'd go to the afterlife!" Jerry interrupted while everyone looked at him "I'll shut up."

Then Tianyuan and Yoshimi began to fight.

At first Yoshimi was winning but it was true that Tianyuan was the better fighter. He came at Yoshimi with a spinning back kick and he was on the floor. Tianyuan took the opportunity and placed his foot on his chest.

"You are weak Yoshimi! And your body is even weaker."

"That's it!" Kim said and tackled Tianyuan

"Interference is not permitted!" Tianyuan yelled

"Surely you are known for your deceitfulness Tianyuan." Yoshimi said getting up

"You wish to fight dirty, then to fight dirty we shall." After he said that he used an illegal sweep kick when Yoshimi turned around to begin the fight

"Very well, we shall fight like that then." Said Yoshimi before he double kicked Tianyuan's chest and they started the fight again and they both showed equal strength but Tianyuan was always the better at martial arts, cheating or no cheating.

When Yoshimi was down again, Tianyuan looked to Kim and said "Take me down again and I shall kill his body which you desire."

Even though the situation was serious, Jerry still laughed.

"Really Jerry?" Milton asked

"Sorry, but he totally called you out on your crush." Jerry said to Kim

"It's not a crush, he's my boyfriend."

"I win, you have lost Yoshimi. I shall go to the afterlife while you shall stay here… forever."

At that moment Tianyuan began to fade

"STOP" A voice bellowed from nowhere and as the effects of the voice ended three more spirits like Tianyuan appeared from air

"What are you doing here?" Tianyuan asked

"Stopping our mistake going any further!" Said all the warriors in unison

"You are interfering in business that does not concern you. LEAVE!"

"You forget that we are bound to this fate as well. We cannot leave the temple without Yoshimi."

"Then you'll have to wait a lot longer. And there's nothing you can do about it." Tianyuan said putting his hand in front of Yoshimi's face and he fell unconscious

"WAIT!" Kim shouted

"Who are you?" The warriors asked

"I am Kim, a friend of the warriors."

"Is that why you are dressed like one without the baldness?"

"Yes… yes and I can't deal with the fact that you can't do anything."

"He said we couldn't. We never said that."

"Then please, do whatever you can."

As soon as Kim finished saying those words, the warriors simultaneously clapped their hands and put their heads forward so that the bottom of their lips would touch the top fingers. Then they began murmuring something that only warriors could understand, and Tianyuan understood this well.

"No you can't. You can't do this! Stop! STOP IT!" He yelled as his ghost form started to disappear.

Suddenly the three warriors shot their hands out and the spirit of Tianyuan blasted once more into the floor of the temple courtyard. Then Kim rushed over to Jack's unconscious body.

"Jack? Jack!"

"Yoshimi." The warriors said in unison "It is time. It is time to go to where you belong now. You can rest in peace now."

Suddenly the soul of Yoshimi bursted out of the body of Jack, the same way it did when it entered. While the soul of Yoshimi was leaving, Jack was gasping for air, his eyes were crossed and then fell unconscious again.

"Jack!"

"Fear not. He will be fine." A voice came from the forming spirit of Yoshimi

"Yoshimi?" Milton asked

"Whoa." Jerry said

"You should be proud of him, not many have the strength to host another spirit. Some do not have enough strength to hold their own."

"Does he have enough strength left?" Kim asked worried

"I am sorry but I do not know."

"Does that mean that there's a chance that he could-"

"NO! No he can't die! HE WON'T!" Kim shouted interrupting Jerry

"I am sorry."

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

"Not that we know of. We must go now." The warriors said but Kim didn't look at them at kept his eye on Jack

"Thank you and your friend." Yoshimi said as their spirits shot up to the sky and disappeared from sights

"Jack? Jack, wake up. You can wake up now. They said you could wake up."

Kim looked up at Milton and Jerry, and then looked back at Jack, his head on her lap and her stroking the side of his face.

"Jack. Jack, please come back." Kim said with tears streaming down her face then put her head on Jack's chest

"Kim." Milton said

"Sh." Kim shushed Milton

"Kim." Jerry tried

"SH!" Kim shushed again

"Did she just shush me?" Jerry asked

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen."

"To what?" Milton asked

"I think it's Jack's heartbeat."

"Let me check." Milton said coming over

"Is it there? Am I right?!" Kim asked

"Yes... YES! There's a heartbeat!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kim said crying and looking up "Jack! JACK!"

"Jack, yo wake up dude!" Jerry said coming down

"Please Jack, Milton said there's a heartbeat! So that means you have to wake up!" Kim begged to the unconscious but alive Jack

Then Jack murmured something.

"Jack! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, he said kirmuh." Jerry replied

"I mean, he spoke!" Kim said to Jerry "Jack!"

"Kim, calm down!"

Then Jack murmured again.

"What did he say?" Milton asked

"Kim" Jack murmured

"I'm gonna guess he said Kim." Jerry said

"Jack?" Kim asked

"Kim"

"Jack, open your eyes. Please be okay." Kim said putting her head on his forehead with tears streaming down her face

"Kim?" Jack said opening his eyes

"JACK!" Kim said hugging him

"Kim!" Jack said hugging her back tightly

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but a bit dizzy."

"You should probably stay sitting." Milton said

"Do you remember anything?" Kim asked sitting next to him

"I remember everything."

"Everything?" Jerry asked

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"It was like watching tv. You can see everything but you can't do anything about it."

"But when... he was in you... I saw his eyes change to your colour for a moment, they went from plain black eyes to your hazel eyes." Kim said

"That probably was when I tried to take my body back."

"You tried to take your body back?" Milton asked

"Yeah, but only for a second then Yoshimi told me not to struggle through our minds because if I tried any further I could've taken my body back but I wouldn't have any strength left and he would always be inside me."

"But the fact that you were able to do that even for a second is impressive. Yoshimi says that only a strong person can hold two spirits while some can't even hold their own." Kim said then everyone turned and looked at Milton

"I'll let you know that I can hold my spirit just fine thankyou."

"What else did Yoshimi say after... he left?"

"He said thankyou."

"Do you want to try standing up?" Jerry asked who was crouching with Milton beside them

"Yeah man."

"Alright, c'mon Milton let's help him up." Jerry said standing up

"See, I am strong enough to hold someone else then, aren't I?"

"No, I would ask Kim but she seems to be staring at Jack too much to listen to anybody else." Jerry replied as the two of them helped Jack stand up

"Easy, easy. Are you okay Jack?" Kim asked when he was standing

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Jack said giving Kim a hug "I'll be fine."

"Do you two think that the party should resume or just stop?"

"I think it should s-"

"Carry on." Jack interrupted a smiling Kim

"Well then, crank up the beats yo!" Jerry yelled to the DJ

While the party was going on, inside the temple Jack and Kim were sitting down.

"Kim, I think I can go back to the party now."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked "Are you not still feeling dizzy?"

Jack then smirked.

"What?" Kim asked softly

"Nothing. I just thought about how you were so concerned when, you know, I ..."

"Had another being inside you?"

"Yeah. It was really sweet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Then from the party, they could hear a slow dance being put on while Jerry opened the door slightly and popped his head through

"Just for you two." He said leaving

"What are we going to do with him?" Kim asked

"We could always return him to where he came from, you know the zoo." Jack said making Kim laugh

Jack stood up.

"May I?" Jack asked holding his hand out

"You may." Kim said standing up and putting her arms around his neck while he put his arms on her waist.

"Jack. I want you to know you mean a lot to me."

"I know. And I just want to say that you mean a lot to me as well." Jack replied smiling

They stared at each other for a moment just swaying to the music from the party, then they leaned in closer and closer.

They hesitated then they put their lips together.

It was a soft and sweet kiss.

They came apart and smiled.

They spent the rest of the party in the temple swaying with their foreheads leaning against each other's smiling while giving the occasional kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I hope to put up the next chapter of my story up soon. Byeeeeeeee for now!**


End file.
